From The Madrigal Files of Amy Cahill
by Blue Little Hearts
Summary: Search through the Madrigal files of Amy Cahill and discover how words hurt. And kill. A bullying story.


**_From The Madrigal Files_ _of __Amy Cahill_**

Name: Amy Cahill

Date of birth: February 22, 1994

Age as of (2008): 14

Madrigal Status: Inactive and unaware of her Cahill lineage

* * *

><p><strong>Top secret Madrigal surveillance network<strong>

Audio Transcript

Date: February 5th, 2008

Recorded Conversation: Amy Cahill and Maddy Benson(non Cahill)

-START-

**MADDY**: [fake sweetness followed by laughter from others] Hey Amy!

**AMY**: [nervous] Um . . . H-h-hi.

**MADDY**: Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?

**AMY**: N-no I-I'm not.

**MADDY**: [unconvinced] Sure. So, who're you goingto the dance with?

**AMY**: [hesitant] I'm . . . Not g-going.

**MADDY**: [raises voice] Are you sure? But I thought you were thinking of going with your crush, Brian Crawford.

[The rest of Amy's attempt to protest obscured by laughter]

-END-

* * *

><p><strong> From the diary of Amy Cahill<strong>

Diary entry

Date: March 2, 2008

_Dear Diary,_

_Maddy Benson embarrassed me again today. I was holding my tray of food in the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit. One of my friends waved me over to her seat. I didn't even notice Maddy extend her leg. The next thing I knew, I was covered in salad, French fries and soda. The whole cafeteria was laughing at me. I ran out before anyone had time to see me cry. _

_I really don't know why Maddy Benson hates me so much. We've known each other since kindergarden. We were once friends, but somehow that all changed. But I really have no clue why. All I know is that after she became so obsessed with purses, handbags, makeup, and clothes, she formed her own little group that was all against me. Why do they enjoy making my life even more miserable __than it already is?_

_First, I learn that my grandmother has cancer. She's the closest thing to a family that I have. Now, I'm learning that she has a disease that could very well end her life soon? The doctors said she was well. Doctors are liars. _

_My aunt Beatrice doesn't even care. It's the same with the rest of my extended family. All they want is for her to die soon. So they can inherit her whole fortune. Even if they're not included in her will, they'd find a way to get their hands on it._

_And my brother doesn't like talking about this kind of stuff. He tries to zone out from the rest of the world using Ninja Gaiden. _

_I feel so alone._

_Amy_

* * *

><p><strong>Clique Me: Amy Cahill's profile on the #3 social networking site!<strong>

Comments section

Date: April 17, 2008

Kurt Matthews: Whoah! Amy Cahill has a Clique Me profile?

Jennifer Swan: i kno rite? y would anyone be intristid in her ugly photos. she should spare

our lives and terminate this.q

Brian Crawford: Lay off you guys.

Maddy Benson: Look at prince charming go.

Jennifer Swan: lol eww.

Brian Crawford: Seriously.

Maddy Benson: Why don't you go kiss a circuit board?

Jennifer Swan: and just admit tht u like tht lozer Amy

Amy Cahill: Can you please move your argument somewhere else?

Maddy Benson: Wow. Pretty tough on the Internet, huh Cahill? Probably because there's no such thing as online stuttering.

Jennifer Swan: lol Mads. shes so garbage. has she ever visited a mall in her life?

Ashley Higgins: yeah, it's called a dumpster.

Maddy Benson: Good one Ash :D She's a huge nerd and her hair looks terrible.

Amy Cahill: I don't want any trouble.

Jennifer Swan: eww it lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Intercepted from Adams Middle School<strong>

Permanent Record Infractions

Date: May 5, 2008

_Concerns_

8th grade: Was caught in one of the bathroom stalls covered in food and crying during fourth and fifth period.

8th grade: Has been absent too frequently. Constantly found crying in the bathroom stalls.

* * *

><p><strong>Intercepted Attleboro High School Attendance record<strong>

Total Absences of Mr. Mark's eighth grade class of 2008

Lisa Abbey: two days

Kevin Anderson: one day

Ginnie Arch: zero absences

Maddy Benson: zero absences

Amy Cahill: 72 absences

. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>From the Diary of Amy Cahill<strong>

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the last day of school tomorrow. And Maddy Benson managed to make me cry again. She told everyone I've been in the bathroom stalls so much because I was pleasuring guys at school for five bucks._

_She's going to the same high school as me. She promised to make my life a living hell. An even bigger hell than it is now. _

_I can't take it anymore. She's crossed the line. _

_I'm not putting up with this any longer. _

_Words hurt. They also kill._

_Amy_

* * *

><p><strong>From a tombstone at Crestwood Cemetary<strong>

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

**AMY HOPE CAHILL**

**~O~**

**1994-2008**

**FRIEND, SISTER, VICTIM**

* * *

><p><span>I believe an explanation is needed. Well, this idea has been in my head for days. I really hate bullying. A person in my family has been a victim of it. So if you find Amy's actions OOC, that's alright. But in my experience, you think of crazy things from being bullied. <span>

Also, I want to apologize if this story seems a bit confusing. If you're confused, I'll clear it up for you in a PM, because I don't want to waste precious space with a long and boring author's note.

Thanks for reading! Please review if you get the chance!

~Blue


End file.
